jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Hargrove
Roy Hargrove (October 16, 1969 - ) is a trumpeter, composer, arranger and the bandleader of the several groups, including the progressive group The RH Factor, which combines elements of Jazz, Funk, hip-hop, soul, and gospel. Its members include Chalmers "Spanky" Alford, Pino Palladino, James Poyser, Jonathan Batiste and Bernard Wright. He is also the bandleader of The Roy Hargrove Big Band a progressive big band which was nominated in 2010 for a GRAMMY® award. video:Roy Hargrove Big Band - Live from the 'Jazz à Vienne' Festival As leader *1989: Diamond in the Rough (Novus) *1990: Public Eye (Novus) *1991: Tokyo Sessions (Novus) *1992: The Vibe (Novus) *1993: Of Kindred Souls (Live) (Novus) *1994: With the Tenors of Our Time – The Roy Hargrove Quintet (Verve) *1994: Approaching Standards (Jive/Novus) *1995: Family (Verve) *1995: Parker's Mood – with Christian McBride (bass), and Stephen Scott (piano) (Verve) *1997: Habana – Crisol (Verve) *2000: Moment to Moment (Verve,) *2003: Hard Groove (RH Factor, Verve) *2004: Strength (RH Factor, Verve) *2006: Distractions (RH Factor, Verve) *2006: Nothing Serious – The Roy Hargrove Quintet (Verve) *2008: Ear Food – The Roy Hargrove Quintet (Emarcy) *2009: Emergence – The Roy Hargrove Big Band (Emarcy) As sideman *1995: with Christian McBride: Gettin' To It *1995: with Jimmy Smith: Damn! *1996: with Jimmy Smith: Angel Eyes *2000: with Erykah Badu: Mama's Gun *2000: with D'Angelo: Voodoo *2000: with Common: Like Water for Chocolate *2003: with Erykah Badu: Worldwide Underground *2006: with John Mayer: Continuum *2008: with John Beasley: Letter to Herbie *2010: with Angelique Kidjo: Samba Pa Ti on album Õÿö Hargrove was born October 16, 1969 in Waco, Texas, to parents who early in his childhood discovered his musical potential, Biography at Jazz Trumpet Solos and with lessons on the trumpet, was discovered as a potential jazz talent when trumpet player Wynton Marsalis visited his high school, Dallas's Booker T. Washington High School for the Performing and Visual Arts. One of his influences was saxophone player David "Fathead" Newman, who performed in Ray Charles' Band at Hargrove's junior high school. Hargrove spent one year (1988–1989) studying at Boston's Berklee College of Music, but could more often be found in New York City jam sessions, and finally transferred to the New School, in New York. His first recording there was with the saxophonist Bobby Watson. Shortly afterwards he made a recording with Superblue featuring Watson, Mulgrew Miller, and Kenny Washington. In 1990 he released his first solo album, Diamond in the Rough, on the Novus/RCA label, along with four other albums. In 1993 he was commissioned by the Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra, and wrote The Love Suite: In Mahogany. Hargrove won a Grammy Award in 1998 for the album Habana with the Afro-Cuban band he founded, "Crisol". Hargrove moved on, recording Family in 1995, and then, experimenting with other musicians, as part of a trio, the album Parker's Mood, in 1995 with bassist Christian McBride and Stephen Scott on keyboards. In 1994, still with Verve, he took the opportunity to record with some of the major jazz musicians on With the Tenors of Our Time, including Joe Henderson, Stanley Turrentine, Johnny Griffin, Joshua Redman, and Branford Marsalis. Hargrove moved toward a jazz sound with a lot of groove and funk in it, performing and recording with nu soul rapper/singer D'Angelo, resulting in Voodoo in 2000. In 2002, he collaborated with D'Angelo and other hip hop and R&B artists, Macy Gray, The Soultronics, and Nile Rodgers, on two tracks for Red Hot & Riot, a compilation CD in tribute to the music of afropop pioneer, Fela Kuti. He acted as sideman for jazz pianist Shirley Horn, rapper Common, on the album Like Water for Chocolate in 2002, and the following year, singer Erykah Badu, Worldwide Underground. Nowadays he fronts a big band. Discography References External links *Jazz Trumpet Solos featuring Roy Hargrove *All About Jazz album review *Verve Records featured music and Biography *Vibe Magazine Review of Roy Hargrove's Hard Groove *Emarcy Records Biography of Roy Hargrove de:Roy Hargrove es:Roy Hargrove fr:Roy Hargrove ko:로이 하그로브 it:Roy Hargrove he:רוי הרגרוב no:Roy Hargrove sc:Roy Hargrove fi:Roy Hargrove Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Latin jazz trumpeters Category:Mainstream jazz trumpeters Category:Post-bop trumpeters Category:Hard bop trumpeters Category:M-Base trumpeters Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:Musicians from Dallas, Texas Category:Berklee College of Music alumni Category:Grammy Award winners Category:People from Waco, Texas Category:The New School alumni Category:Verve Records artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Hargrove, Roy